Entre as Árvores de Zefir
by Anita4
Summary: Anne/Ferio! ÚLTIMO capítulo! E a grande eprgunta é se Anne poderá ter seu final feliz com Ferio ou se ele...? Leiam para saber :D
1. De Volta a Zefir

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se inspira no anime, como uma continuação de seu final. Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth não é de minha propriedade e não ganho nada com isto._

_Para Vane, por seu aniversário._

_Enredo inspirado em um dos temas do Coculto 4, evento semestral de troca de fanfics organizado pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics._

**Capítulo 1 - De Volta a Zefir**

A sensação tão familiar invadiu o corpo das guerreiras mágicas no encontro de quatro anos desde a primeira vez que foram a Zefir.

Estavam no topo da Torre de Tóquio observando a paisagem quando aquela luz tão forte lhes queimou os olhos, envolvendo-as. Após irem tantas vezes ali, elas apenas esperavam pelo milagre de uma vez em que lhes foi possível ver a vista aérea daquele mundo de magia, guiado pelo poder do pensamento. Agora, algo muito maior acontecia e elas estavam em queda livre, apenas para serem amparadas por uma das criaturas fantásticas que lá habitavam.

Era inacreditável, mas estavam mesmo sendo levadas para o palácio de Zefir. Se antes elas se olharam receosas de haverem parado em outro mundo, agora se sentiam em casa, como se dali nunca houvessem saído.

E o primeiro a recebê-las foi ninguém menos que Mokona, vindo pulando e gritando para o colo de Lucy, quem já estava com os braços abertos para segurá-lo. Marine reclamou sobre o susto que aquele bicho surgir do nada gritando como se alguém fosse morrer lhe dera. Anne apenas sorriu. Era a sensação de estar em casa após uma longa jornada que tomava conta de seu corpo.

- E onde está Clef? – perguntou Lucy à pequena coisa peluda, que voltou ao chão e pareceu guiar-lhes pelos nostálgicos corredores do palácio real de Zefir.

Atrás de portas gigantescas, no fundo de uma sala ampla e iluminada pela luz do sol, estava um pequeno homem de quem ninguém poderia dizer a real idade.

Anne sentiu seu coração encher-se de calor, como se visse um ente da família após muitos anos que foram afastados contra suas vontades e teve que segurar a ânsia de abraçá-lo forte. Seria embaraçoso fazê-lo, já que não era de sua personalidade ou mesmo da de Guru Clef, e provavelmente contra o protocolo daquele mundo já que não conseguia imaginá-lo abraçando nem mesmo Mokona.

- Meninas! – exclamou o homem, sem esconder a surpresa, - O que fazem aqui?

- Você sabe, né, Clef? Uma luz veio nos deixou ceguinhas e, de repente, quase viramos omelete... O de sempre! – Marine passou a mão pelos longos cabelos.

- Enfim, pudemos voltar! – disse Lucy, acompanhada de "pu-pu"s de Mokona.

- Espero não incomodarmos... Iremos ajudar com o que for necessário enquanto não voltarmos a nosso mundo, Clef. – Anne sentiu o rosto corar. Elas nunca chegavam na melhor hora e não tinham como avisar antes de aparecerem no palácio, por isso, acabavam sendo sempre visitas incômodas atrapalhando o dia-a-dia de todos sem poder dar muito em troca.

- Do que está falando, Anne? É um prazer tê-las entre nós mais uma vez. Que tal levá-las até seus quartos? Decidimos mantê-los, tínhamos certeza de que as veríamos novamente.

Elas sorriram entre si, deixando-se guiar pelo homem.

Agora que a surpresa de retornar perdia efeito, Anne sentia-se mal por nem ouvir direito a conversa entusiasmada de suas amigas com Clef. Seus olhos checavam a todos os que aparecessem em seu campo de visão, em busca de certos cabelos verdes. Inconscientemente, sua mão foi ao seu bolso, apertando forte a jóia recebida tantos anos antes, querendo que ela fosse mesmo algo que realizasse desejos, pois não queria esperar nem mais um segundo para ver Ferio.

* * *

><p>Após se ajustarem em seus quartos, as guerreiras começaram a procurar as pessoas do palácio. Anne se esforçava para conversar como estava a vida de cada um e cumprimentar aqueles que ela não conhecia; contudo, seus olhos continuavam atentos a qualquer pista de Ferio.<p>

Sabia que ele ainda morava ali, Caldina havia falado por alto do nome dele. Rafaga, em um momento, também revelou que o rapaz era parte do corpo militar de Zefir, que não era muito extenso já que o planeta estava em paz e, por isso, costumava ser apenas usado para ajudar vilas mais distantes a se recuperarem.

Devido às mudanças climáticas ocorridas naquele mundo, desastres naturais, ainda que não frequentes, passaram a ocorrer e muitos lugares que viviam da agricultura viram suas terras ficarem improdutivas para certos produtos. Os militares não podiam plantar por eles ou lhes dar comida, mas garantiam que ninguém morresse por falta de alimentos, caminhando por todo o mundo e verificando cada problema.

Os monstros também não deixaram de aparecer, ainda que fossem raros os casos em que representassem risco aos habitantes. Havia lugares povoados por criaturas perigosas e era a missão dos militares evitar que pessoas entrassem ali. Outra missão desses homens do palácio era assegurar que criaturas mágicas como as fadas não seriam perturbadas em suas florestas, principalmente pelos visitantes que passaram a vir para Zefir de outros planetas ou alguns nativos que voltaram a fazer viagens turísticas após o caos de anos antes e estavam ávidos por ver e tocar o que há de exótico de cada região.

- É, há muito ainda a se resolver, né...? – Marine parecia cansada só de ouvir aquilo tudo.

- Mas muitos habitantes passaram a pedir para virarem soldados, também! – disse Caldina, - Todos entendem que para termos um mundo melhor, precisamos lutar por isso.

- Então, por que os monstros ainda estão aparecendo? – perguntou Marine, levando a mão ao queixo.

- Eles são habitantes de Zefir tanto quanto nós, - respondeu Rafaga.

- E não quer dizer que nossos corações estejam sempre bem, né? Às vezes, acontece de uma vila ficar muito mal por ter perdido sua plantação para uma chuva forte, ou coisas assim. Os monstros ficam ainda mais fortes e só vem problema daí. É aí que entra o Rafaga! – Ela pôs a mão no marido, como se ele sozinho protegesse todo o mundo.

- Bem, agora que estamos aqui, é só nos dizer que damos um pontapé em qualquer monstro que decidir fazer gracinha! – disse Marine, demonstrando um golpe.

E todos riram:

- Não creio que haja necessidade, guerreiras mágicas. Apenas aproveitem o breve tempo para descansar.

- Sim, sim! Esqueçam essas brigas, vamos fazer um pouco de barulho! – Caldina agarrou o ombro de Lucy e pulou, balançando-a. – Chega de carinhas tristes, ouviram?

Nesse momento, Anne sentiu que havia algo errado. Ainda assim, forçou um sorriso enquanto assentia para a mulher à sua frente.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_O que estão achando? Pretendo pôr alguma aventura no próximo capítulo ou no seguinte... Não sou boa com aventuras, mas é o que tentarei fazer :D E a próxima cena contará com o retorno no Ascot. Quem mais o acha um fofo! Não tá no topo dos meus favoritos, mas ele é irresistivelmente fofo, é inegável :X_

_Deixem comentários com sugestões T_T_


	2. O Plano de Anne

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se inspira no anime, como uma continuação de seu final. Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth não é de minha propriedade e não ganho nada com isto._

_Para Vane, por seu aniversário._

_Enredo inspirado em um dos temas do Coculto 4, evento semestral de troca de fanfics organizado pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - O Plano de Anne<strong>

Então, encontraram Ascot. Ele as cumprimentou um pouco sem jeito, de rosto corado, sempre um pouco silente. Era um bom menino... Contudo, Anne não podia perder a chance. Não mais pensando no que suas amigas achariam da urgência que sabia que estaria em sua voz, ela deu um passo à frente:

- Você sabe onde está Ferio?

Todo o embaraço de falar com elas parecia haver sumido da face do menino que de repente se tornara tão mais alto. Ascot virou o rosto. Não era de mentir, Anne sabia. Por isso mesmo, seu coração começou a bater irregularmente. Ora rápido demais, ora lento.

- Ascot, o que houve? – perguntou Marine, com o rosto franzido.

- Eu não posso dizer... É assunto dos militares.

- Mas você não é militar, né? – Anne lembrava que ele era um feiticeiro que domava criaturas. Não imaginava que houvesse um posto assim entre militares.

- Então! Eu não posso dizer mesmo!

- Mas você sabe... Alguém te contou, né? – Marine parecia andar de forma a empurrá-lo contra a parede.

O rapaz ia ficando a cada segundo mais vermelho. Até que ele saiu correndo, gritando desculpas.

- O que será que tá pegando! – Marine estava ajustando as mangas do uniforme.

Lucy estava rindo, não parecendo perceber o significado de tudo. Anne queria ser tão ingênua...

- Precisamos achar Rafaga, - declarou, já se encaminhando para onde o atual comandante da guarda deveria estar.

* * *

><p>- O que está havendo aqui? – perguntava o gigante comandante da guarda, em um amplo salão cheio de soldados que olhavam desnorteados tanto para as três meninas quanto seu líder.<p>

Lucy e Marine, que apenas seguiram a determinada Anne, pararam logo atrás da guerreira, curiosas.

- Ele já não disse para descansarmos e tudo? – cochichou Marine, - Acho que dele não arrancamos nada...

- Então? – cobrou Rafaga, - Alguma emergência que não podia esperar a reunião? – E apontou para todos os militares da sala.

- Bem, a gente meio que esperou um pouco ali fora, - disse Lucy.

De fato, Anne havia ficado com as amigas na porta daquele salão por mais de meia hora sem qualquer notícia de quanto mais Rafaga demoraria. Ela se sentia muito mal de atrapalhar seu trabalho assim, mas...

- É urgente. – disse em voz alta, deixando subentendido um pedido de desculpas.

Rafaga suspirou e declarou encerrada a reunião do dia, deixando os assuntos pendentes para o dia seguinte. Assim que o último soldado saiu, quase enxotado por Marine que fechou sonoramente a porta nas suas costas, Anne encarou o comandante:

- Estamos indo ajudar Ferio.

- Como? – Ele deu um passo para trás.

- Clef nos contou tudo, vamos agora procurar Priscila e assim que tivermos nossas armas, partiremos. É o que decidimos.

- É isso aí! – Por sorte, Marine pareceu entender o plano.

- Como ele contou? Clef mesmo espalhou uma mensagem em todo palácio tornando a missão de Ferio um segredo de vocês!

- Não há como nos impedir, Rafaga. Sendo assim, gostaria que nos desse qualquer informação que possa nos ajudar.

O homem ficou parado por um longo momento. Nenhum músculo seu parecia se mexer. Até que ele voltou a respirar e resignou-se:

- Que saiam de lá o mais rápido possível. Se meu conselho de ignorarem Ferio não adianta, ao menos, saiam assim que o encontrarem.

Anne engoliu seco.

- E em que região exatamente ele está?

- Exatamente? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

A guerreira mágica ainda tentou pensar em qualquer desculpa. Marine, sentindo o silêncio, também tomou a dianteira, pronta para falar algo, mas Anne a impediu. Mentir não era seu forte e nem seu hobby.

- Clef não nos disse nada, mas agora já sabemos. Ele está em uma região perigosa e nós iremos lá. Só precisamos que você nos diga onde, Rafaga.

- Sendo assim, tudo que posso fazer é não dizer nada, guerreira mágica.

- Então, teremos que procurar, não é?

- De preferência, bem longe dali.

- Sim... Vamos ter que perguntar onde é o lugar mais perigoso e ir de perigo em perigo até achar Ferio. Vai ser uma perda de tempo, mas já que é um segredo militar...

Anne sabia que havia quebrado Rafaga no último argumento. Isso ao menos queria dizer que onde Ferio estava não era o lugar mais perigoso, certo?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_E aí! Eu me atrasei uns dias para publicar este capítulo, desculpa!_

_Ficou meio curto, mas eu realmente gosto dessa cena com o Rafaga. Anteriormente, não era para elas terem encontrado o Ascot. Como eu amo o Lantis e de mim ninguém o tira, eu acabei tendo várias ideias em que era ele quem aparecia. A primeira delas foi essa com o Ascot. Claro que a cena seria bem diferente no original. Mas eu me comportei direitinho e consegui evitá-lo! É isso aí, deixando as tentações de lado, né? E o Ascot é um fofo :D_

_Agradecimentos aos que favoritaram a fic e à Nemui pela review *_* Por fim, a você que está lendo o segundo capítulo, continue firme, hein!  
><em>

_Não se esqueçam de deixar comentários e sugestões, por favor! Fui. :-D  
><em>


	3. Adentrando a Misteriosa Floresta Viva

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se inspira no anime, como uma continuação de seu final. Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth não é de minha propriedade e não ganho nada com isto._

_Para Vane, por seu aniversário._

_Enredo inspirado em um dos temas do Coculto 4, evento semestral de troca de fanfics organizado pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - Adentrando a Misteriosa Floresta Viva<strong>

A verdade era que Ferio e mais onze soldados estavam desaparecidos em uma floresta que surgira do nada e cuja vegetação parecia ter vida própria. O grupo havia ido investigar o caso que vinha assustando as vilas próximas e seu último contato ocorrera nove dias antes. Como eles eram militares, as missões haviam de seguir o código da classe que dizia que, sem justa motivação, um grupo destacado não receberia reforço a menos que requisitado dentro de quinze dias.

Era um absurdo, dissera Marine, quando Rafaga terminara a explicação de por que todos continuarem ali sem mexer um dedo. Ela estava pronta para voar até a tal floresta quando percebera ainda não saber onde era.

Agora isso não era problema, as três haviam recuperado suas armas e armaduras, mas os gênios apenas puderam levá-las até a entrada, desaparecendo logo em seguida sem entrar em detalhes.

- Vocês têm certeza de querem fazer isto sozinhas? – Ascot fora o único a acompanhá-las, além de Mokona.

Caldina também quisera fazê-lo, mas ela havia conseguido enfim ser aceita no corpo militar mesmo sendo estrangeira, e Priscila fora pedida por Lucy que ficasse, já que ela era apenas uma ferreira e não sabia lutar, portanto, seria perigoso.

Anne olhou piedosa para Ascot:

- Se achar melhor não fazer parte...

- Eu tentei vir, achar Ferio, mas... – O moço baixou os olhos, fechando os punhos. Ele fora resgatado fazia poucos dias por Rafaga pessoalmente, após ser encurralado pelas plantas. Não fosse um de seus amigos estar de prontidão para voltar ao palácio e pedir ajuda, talvez ele se tornasse mais uma vítima. – Desta vez, eu quero conseguir! É só que... Vocês não fazem ideia de como eles são. De início, parece tudo fácil, você corta as plantas e pronto... Mas... Tudo se revela uma armadilha e elas acabam te asfixiando!

- Então, é como se eles tivessem um exército infinito? – perguntou Marine, olhando admirada para as altas copas de árvores à sua frente.

Ascot assentiu:

- Não há como derrotá-los. Precisamos achar Ferio e sairmos daqui, tal como Rafaga nos instruiu.

- E as pessoas das vilas? Muitos desapareceram e a vegetação vem se expandindo, né? – Lucy deu um passo à frente. – Não posso deixar que inocentes se machuquem! Precisamos achar o motivo para esta floresta se tornar tão nociva e salvar a todos.

- Mas nossa prioridade é salvar os soldados do palácio, - disse Marine, olhando Anne com atenção, como se dirigisse apenas à amiga.

- Não, Lucy tem razão, Marine... Mais que achar o Ferio, precisamos entender esta floresta antes que alguém se machuque.

- Se é assim que prefere, tô nessa! – a guerreira mágica sorriu.

Lucy também assentiu e então apontou para o caminho da entrada, quase já oculto por toda a vegetação:

- Vamos logo!

-Pu puuuuu! – Mokona pulou, tomando a liderança do grupo.

* * *

><p>E elas estavam fora de forma. Anne vinha treinando ativamente o arco-e-flecha no clube de sua escola, mas tivera que deixá-lo para se concentrar no vestibular daquele ano. Ainda assim, arco-de-flecha não era o mesmo que uma espada, apenas ajudava em seu condicionamento físico que, atualmente, era bastante fraco. O mesmo parecia servir a Marine, apesar de em menor proporção. A única que em nada mudara fora Lucy, que ainda parecia a mesma menina de onze anos de antes. Mesmo quando ela tinha catorze, era essa a impressão que a ruiva deixava e é exatamente assim agora com dezoito.<p>

Ascot não era bom em combate corporal e seus amigos não tinham muita chance de mobilidade no meio de todo aquele mato, resultando em não muita ajuda para as três. Contudo, um deles parecia conseguir seguir Ferio pelo faro. Ou, ao menos, guiava-os para algum lugar no interior daquele mato... Bem, era melhor que andarem em círculos.

- Pu pu puuuuuuuuu! – gritou Mokona quando Anne cortou o último galho que a prendia no ar, causando sua queda no mato viscoso.

- Ficou quieto... – comentou Marine.

Lucy ajudou a amiga a se levantar e instou todos a prosseguirem.

- Foi assim também antes. – Ascot suspirou, limpando o suor que escorria de seu chapéu por todo seu corpo - Havia um momento que nos deixavam ir em frente apenas para nos atacarem ainda mais fortes, como se houvessem aprendido nossas fraquezas.

E fora o que acontecera. Como Anne estava acostumada com alvos distantes, as plantas passaram a dar ataques mais próximos, dificultando a defesa. Talvez o mesmo se sucedesse às outras, pois demoraram muito mais para fazer a floresta se acalmar mais uma vez.

- E se não a atacássemos? – sugeriu Lucy, voltando a seguir o amigo de Ascot, - Ela pode apenas não gostar que estranhos a invadam assim, né?

- E você viu alguma porta de entrada dizendo que não éramos bem-vindas? – perguntou Marine, prendendo o longo cabelo nele mesmo.

- Eu tentei conversar... E pedi para que meus amigos também ajudassem, perguntando onde estava Ferio. Mas ela não ouve, essa floresta nem parece estar viva. – O tom ofegante de Ascot já passava da exaustão.

- Acho que você não prestou muita atenção nas acrobacias que ela estava fazendo agora há pouco.

- Ma-Ma-mas Marine...! – E o argumento do rapaz morrera ali em um rubor quase fluorescente.

A verdade era que eles ainda estavam no início da aventura e os sinais de cansaço já começavam a se apresentar. Anne queria resistir, tinha que resistir. Era por Ferio... Mas...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_E agora começou mesmo a aventura, né? Eu sou péssima nesse gênero, então já peço desculpas! _O que estão achando? não se esqueçam de me dizer sua opinião, mandando uma review, uma PM, que seja!

Por fim, gostaria de agradecer a todos os leitores *_* Espero que continuem comigo até o fim!

Vemo-nos na próxima, né?


	4. Como se me Afastando de Você

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se inspira no anime, como uma continuação de seu final. Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth não é de minha propriedade e não ganho nada com isto._

_Para Vane, por seu aniversário._

_Enredo inspirado em um dos temas do Coculto 4, evento semestral de troca de fanfics organizado pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Como se me Afastando de Você<br>**

Anne não estava preparada para a umidade ali no meio daquela vegetação. Era como se estivesse andando no meio da água, não conseguia respirar e cada movimento seu parecia ter que vencer quilos e mais quilos para se completar. Tudo estava mais lento. Sua visão ficava turva. Sentiu-se cair no chão algumas vezes. Estava desidratando.

E, justo quando o percebeu, a floresta atacou mais uma vez.

Era bom estar com Lucy ali, pois sua energia vibrava tão forte como antes, tal qual uma vela em combustão. Os amigos de Ascot também começavam a demonstrar seu valor, provavelmente já se haviam habituado ao local. Aparentemente, a umidade também ajudara os poderes de Marine, que salvara Anne antes que um galho apertasse seu pescoço.

- Anne, dá pra ao menos tentar? – gritou a guerreira mágica antes de a amiga desmaiar. – Anne!

* * *

><p>- Da próxima vez, diga que está se sentindo mal! – A voz brava de Marine permanecia, apesar de todo o ambiente parecer outro.<p>

Anne reconheceu ser a cabana que Mokona era capaz de criar. O ar estava menos pesado, apesar de seu corpo ainda movimentar-se em câmera lenta.

Lucy a abraçou:

- Que bom que está bem! – Sua voz estava chorosa. – Quando você caiu, achei que a planta ia te sufocar de novo e eu não consegui ajudá-la!

- É verdade, mas o Ascot foi como um herói pulando para te tirar dali, né? – falou Marine, olhando para trás, onde Anne percebeu estar seu suposto salvador.

- Obrigada... – disse, ainda não se sentindo bem.

O moço ficou vermelho e apenas abanou as mãos à frente do corpo, sem emitir qualquer som.

- Se continuar tímido assim, não vai arrumar namorada, Ascot! – disse Marine, batendo nas costas do outro, apenas fazendo-o corar mais.

Anne e Lucy simplesmente riram. Era bom poder respirar um pouco, mas...

- Ferio pode estar muito ferido. – Anne levou a mão ao bolso, onde estava a jóia. Tentara usá-la, falar com ele e nada. Mesmo na Floresta do Silêncio, aquela jóia funcionara, mas ali ela parecia apenas um orbe elegante e nada mais. – Vamos logo.

* * *

><p>Por alguma razão, Mokona não cooperava sempre com sua cabana, então, o restante das horas foi de vários confrontos com os galhos, raízes e mesmo folhas assassinas.<p>

Quanto mais adentravam seguindo o amigo de Ascot, mais difícil se tornava o caminhar. Não era só a alta umidade, o chão era barroso e cheio de raízes externas ou plantas rasteiras que os faziam tropeçar. Ademais, não muita luz penetrava as folhas e o sol começava a se pôr, o que dificultava a visão dos quatro.

- Talvez devêssemos parar por hoje... – disse Marine, que havia menos de uma hora ameaçara raspar o próprio cabelo não aguentando os fios a grudarem em seu rosto.

- Puuuuu... – Mokona a ignorou e seguiu em frente.

- Acho que ele quer dizer que dá pra avançarmos mais um pouco! – disse Lucy, inabalável apesar dos vários cortes já sofridos.

De início, Anne estava usando sua magia de cura, mas começou a perceber que ela vinha perdendo efeito. Talvez seu MP estivesse baixo...

- Somos meninas da cidade, não tem como andarmos neste mato nesta velocidade! – Não era um argumento novo da outra.

- É só mais um pouco! Estamos indo muito bem, né?

Anne sorriu com a atitude positiva da mais baixa do grupo, mas começava a concordar com Marine. Não fosse sua aflição, já haveria parado. Sequer era prudente continuarem assim sem rumo.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando há algum tempo... – Ascot interrompeu para a surpresa das três.

Anne já havia se esquecido de que ele as acompanhava.

- Os animais... – Ele apontou para o arredor.

- Que animal, Ascot! – Marine virou brava para o moço. – A gente já cortou todo tipo de planta, mas não apareceu um insetozinho ainda.

- Exatamente. Não é estranho que não haja nem mesmo monstros por aqui? Antes de entrarmos, pedi para que meus amigos ficassem atentos a qualquer animal, talvez algum pudesse nos dar informação, né? Só que já andamos por quase dez horas e nada.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão disso, um galho caiu na cabeça de Lucy que, por muito pouco desviou, tendo apenas sua perna atingida e presa no chão.

- Lucy! – Marine e Anne gritaram juntas, retirando suas espadas.

Um amigo de Ascot retirou o galho quebrado com custo enquanto as guerreiras mágicas e o próprio feiticeiro formaram um círculo em torno da ruiva, impedindo que ataques chegassem a ela.

Ao final, Anne correu até a amiga, usando toda sua força de vontade para curar Lucy, mas a ferida apenas diminuiu levemente, ainda impedindo que ela caminhasse.

- Chega, Mokona! Arma logo essa casa! – Marine jogou o corpo em cima da criatura, apenas para ir com o rosto na lama e se arranhar.

- Marine! – Anne gritou assustada. – Você está bem?

- Por que ele não nos deixa descansar de novo! Olha como a Lucy tá!

A terceira guerreira mágica estava em cima do amigo de Ascot, acariciando-o e agradecendo a carona.

- Eu estou bem, Marine. Não se preocupe! – disse, com um sorriso, - Ficarei mais atenta daqui em diante, então não percamos tempo!

- Pu-pu pu-puuuuu! – Mokona pulou e seguiu em frente.

Anne o olhou. Ele também devia estar preocupado com Ferio... Talvez por isso, mesmo com os pelos todos pretos e talvez já vários arranhões, Mokona não quisesse parar enquanto houvesse qualquer raio de luz a iluminar o caminho.

Ela o agradeceu pela persistência. Não aguentaria ter que esperar mais um minuto sem fazer nada para progredir.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_Aos poucos caminhamos até o climax e a conclusão desta história, o que deverá ocorrer nos próximos dois capítulos. o.O O que vocês têm achado até aqui. Eu devo ter avisado e agora é óbvio, mas sou péssima com cenas de aventura. Sinto muito!_

_Agradeço a todos os que têm lido! Rayearth é um fandom difícil de se explorar já que há poucos leitores, então, muitos são os casos em que escrevemos sem nem sabermos se estamos agradando... De toda forma, eu me esforçarei para que todos possamos chegar bem ao fim desta história :D_

_Até a próxima e não se esqueçam de dar um feedback, nem que seja pra me mandar pra longe de Anne/Ferio!  
><em>


	5. A Grande Árvore

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se inspira no anime, como uma continuação de seu final. Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth não é de minha propriedade e não ganho nada com isto._

_Para Vane, por seu aniversário._

_Enredo inspirado em um dos temas do Coculto 4, evento semestral de troca de fanfics organizado pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - A Grande Árvore<br>**

Já estava escuro quando Mokona pareceu começar a considerar a possibilidade de pararem, mas, nesse mesmo momento, a jóia de Anne reagiu emitindo sons incognoscíveis.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou Marine, esticando o pescoço em direção ao bolso da amiga.

- Será que ele está perto? Ela não tinha feito nada até agora!

Ascot olhou para o amigo que os guiava e o animal pareceu assentir.

- Então, é agora! – disse Lucy de cima de seu novo melhor amigo.

- Pu puuuuu

Ao que Marine sussurrou para Anne:

- Ela não parece uma criança naqueles brinquedos de parque?

Ela teria rido se seu coração não estivesse batendo tão forte que lhe dava dor de cabeça.

* * *

><p>Os quatro alcançaram o que parecia ser o centro daquela floresta mágica. Havia uma árvore gigantesca com inúmeros galhos grossos e muita folhagem. Por toda ela, estavam pendurados o que a primeira vista pareciam frutos gigantes, mas ao se aproximarem revelaram-se pessoas presas por uma capa viscosa semelhante a um saco. Alguns se mexiam, outros estavam inertes.<p>

Anne engoliu a seco, antes de puxar sua espada mágica. Sabia que um daqueles frutos era Ferio, mas seu peito doía só de imaginar quantos ali não pareciam mais vivos. Precisava lutar.

Mas o conversado mais cedo parecia certo. A energia daquela floresta não tinha fim. Era pior... Talvez ela viesse exatamente daquelas pessoas ali, assim, cada golpe da espada de Anne fazia Ferio e os outros chegarem mais perto da morte.

- E agora? – perguntou Marine, evitando atacar.

- Tem que haver uma pista da causa aqui! – disse Anne, fugindo dos vários galhos e folhas que voavam em sua direção.

- E se cortarmos a raiz? – sugeriu Lucy, aquela com maior dificuldade para se mover.

- Ela é muito grande, a menos que explodíssemos tudo, não conseguiríamos destruí-la antes que se recompusesse.

- E se eles não morrerem na explosão? Não é como se tivéssemos alternativa! – disse Marine.

Então, ela foi pega por um dos galhos, que envolveu sua cintura e começou a virar seu corpo, levando-a para mais perto do caule.

- Marine! – Ascot foi o primeiro a alcançá-la, enfim conseguindo cortar o galho e segurá-la antes que caísse.

- Eu acho que... – E a guerreira mágica perdeu a consciência por alguns instantes, voltando a si com o rosto pálido e os olhos perdidos.

Anne precisava pensar. Rápido. O que causaria uma floresta a não só criar vida, mas a ser tão ofensiva.

- Ascot, você disse que ela fez desaparecer todos os que se aventuraram aqui, né?

- Sim... Poucos voltaram, mas todos foram atacados. E ela vem crescendo absurdamente, logo irá encontrar uma vila...

- E como ela começou? Como foi o primeiro caso?

- Eu... realmente não sei, Anne... Ferio estava encarregado deste caso, ele mandou alguns soldados que não voltaram, então, veio ele mesmo com uma tropa.

- Algo tem que ter causado esta agressividade.

Nesse momento, um novo som veio da jóia. Era a voz de Ferio! Anne olhou para os frutos, tentando imaginar de qual deles aquilo viria.

- Cuidado! – Ascot a protegeu de novo ataque. – O que está acontecendo?

- Acho que Ferio está tentando nos dizer algo! – Anne levou a jóia até o ouvido, mas a estática era alta demais.

Precisava se acalmar. Confiar que Ascot iria segurar qualquer golpe. Concentrar-se naquela mensagem... Ferio!

E então as palavras começaram a fazer sentido. Autozam semeara aquela floresta, um dos poucos frutos de sua própria vegetação que somente agora começava a voltar. Só que aquela floresta vira os homens matá-la até que quase se extinguisse. Agora, aproveitando-se do poder da força da vontade, ela podia evitar isso e crescer forte. Usando os próprios homens como sua energia, assim como ela uma fez fora usada.

- Ela só está se protegendo... – terminou Anne de explicar aos amigos. – Foi o medo que causou tudo isto.

- Mas como curamos, se ela não confia mais nos homens? – perguntou Marine, ainda se mexendo de forma letárgica.

Lucy olhava concentrada para a enorme árvore mãe daquela floresta.

- Os gênios. – Anne guardou a jóia de Ferio. – Vamos chamá-los agora e pedir que acalmem esta floresta.

- Boa ideia! Eles poderão explicar que Autozam está se reconstruindo e que aqui é um mundo pacífico, não é? – Lucy estava com um sorriso, preparando-se para chamar Rayearth. – Os amigos de Ascot também podem ajudar, não é? – Ela passou a mão naquele que carregara até que sua perna se fortalecesse.

As demais, então, chamaram por Ceres e Windam.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_Este foi o penúltimo capítulo! Elas enfim encontraram o Ferio e os demais. Agora resta saber se eles se salvaram e, caso sim, será que Anne conseguiu conciliar seus sentimentos pelo rapaz?_

_E é isso! Agora está na reta finalíssima e eu espero conseguir publicar o mais rápido possível esse último capítulo. Continuem acompanhando por favor e, se possível, deixem qualquer comentário por review. _

_Eu já disse pra vocês o quanto amo Rayearth?_

_Até a próxima!_


	6. Os Sentimentos de Anne

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se inspira no anime, como uma continuação de seu final. Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth não é de minha propriedade e não ganho nada com isto._

_Para Vane, por seu aniversário._

_Enredo inspirado em um dos temas do Coculto 4, evento semestral de troca de fanfics organizado pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 - Os Sentimentos de Anne<br>**

Anne segurou a barra da saia com as mãos enquanto olhava apreensiva para Ferio que dormia tranquilamente na cama à sua frente. Ele começava a dar sinais de que estava acordando após tantas horas dormindo.

Seu corpo estava magro demais. Quando a película da árvore lhe foi tirada, todos levaram um susto com como ele perdera o vigor dos músculos ficando apenas osso e pele. O mesmo para todos os demais. Por sorte, nenhum dos aparecidos havia padecido; todavia, a condição de muitos era grave e a magia de Clef havia se enfraquecido pelo cansaço.

- Bem-vindo de volta! – disse Caldina, quem estava no quarto junto com Anne.

Os olhos do rapaz abriram como se estivessem vencendo uma enorme pressão a mantê-los cerrados. E ele piscou, talvez da claridade do quarto.

- Estou de volta... – disse perplexo, com a voz rouca.

- E então! – A mulher obviamente estava a fazer sinais para que ele olhasse na direção de Anne.

Ferio o fez um pouco letárgico e, em vez de surpreso, como todos esperavam que ele ficasse, o rapaz abriu um largo sorriso.

- Bem-vinda você também.

E Caldina empurrou o corpo de Anne, desequilibrando-a e fazendo-a ter que pôr as mãos na cama à frente para evitar cair sobre o enfermo.

- Caldina! – Mas, quando Anne se virou, a dançarina vinda de Tizeta já havia desaparecido como que magicamente.

Então, sentiu um toque gelado roçar por sua mão. Era ele.

- Por que não termina o abraço? Não é como se eu pudesse ir até aí...

Ela sentiu-se corar, mas sorriu para logo acatar o pedido.

Anne ainda não conseguia compreender como um Ferio tão frágil conseguira se comunicar com ela e não com o palácio, mas o resultado era o que mais importava. Lá estava ele, envolto em seus braços e ela o protegeria de qualquer coisa, tinha certeza disso, ainda que se sentisse envergonhada em admiti-lo abertamente a qualquer um.

Bem, um passo de cada vez.

Já que as guerreiras mágicas não tinham data marcada para voltar – e, dependendo da força de vontade de cada uma, não o fariam tão cedo – Anne teria bastante tempo para entender seus próprios sentimentos e torná-los públicos à medida do necessário.

Enquanto isso, não pretendia que Ferio saísse para muito longe de seus braços.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM!<strong>

Anita, 12/09/2011

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_Ufa! Eu tava sem inspiração e ainda trabalhando quase que em um terreno desconhecido. Bem, eu sou uma autora que acaba se acostumando a algo e por isso raramente sai daquele campo, a menos que eu enjoe, né... Por isso, escrever sobre Anne e Ferio foi muuuuito difícil! _

_Na verdade mesmo, quando planejei este presente pra Vane, eu tentei cortar o romance a zero, mas, quando comecei a escrever, não teve jeito. Consegui evitar Lucy e Lantis, mas nada de excluir o romance, rsrs. _

_Bem, por que decidi fazer esta história...? Primeiro, porque foi aniversário da Vane, rs. Depois porque fazia um tempo que ela reclamava de carência de histórias de Rayearth. E ainda sei que ela gosta de Anne e Ferio. Eu achava que ela também gostava da Caldina, mas tinha sérias dúvidas se era com o Rafaga ou não, por isso, eu tentei incluí-la sem arriscar uma história apenas sobre ela... Mais o quê...? Claro, bastante Marine, o que eu pude de Mokona... Eu diria que fracassei mesmo foi na parte do romance -_- Então, não digo que este enredo foi o que ela pediu no Coculto 4, evento da comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics, mas que foi inspirado nele. Por isso, eu não o peguei, né? Não adianta que excluir romance só se for numa história muito bem bolada na minha cabeça. _

_Outro ponto fraco é que achei a história bastante passada. Até tinha tido uma ideia que havia me atraído muito e, quem sabe, eu não escreva em outra oportunidade. Talvez fosse algo um pouco mais original... E, com certeza, mais bem pensado e provavelmente mais na minha área. Exceto que eu não queria arriscar dar um presente que poderia ser odiado, melhor este que talvez seja apenas ignorado né?_

_Um agradecimento especial à Nemui pela betagem e pelas sugestões de títulos - (vocês não querem ler os exemplos... XD)._

_Então, é isso! Espero que todos tenham pelo menos se entretido! :-D Comentários podem ser feitos de qualquer forma que chegue a mim, como deixando uma review aqui, para mais histórias minhas, visitem meu site Olho Azul._

_Até a próxima! E feliz aniversário, Vane!_


End file.
